The Organization's Army
=Forces [[]] Edit= Heartless For the most part, Heartless have been mostly replaced with the more effective Grunts, Aliens, Decepticons, and other aspects of the Org's army. Although, despite this, Heartless of various types can still be found in the Org's employment, usually as easy to use disposable minions for certain members of the Org, who have higher status than most villains. Pureblood Shadow Neoshadow Female Shadow Gargoyle Shadow Hunter Angel Shadow Darkball Invisible Gigant Shadow Brute Shadow Dragon Shadow Emblem Soldier Air Soldier Scorch Soldier Sniper Soldier Rocket Soldier Aero-Soldier Lance Soldier Large Body Large Armor Large Rhino Armored Knight Surveillance Robot Morning Star Assault Rider Rapid Thruster Bolt Tower Stinger Buster Guard Popper Militirized This is an in-the-work project to make the Heartless more effect for long-term warfare. Practically all fields, and types of combat. Grunts Edit Ex-Mercenaries, AWOl soldiers, and War criminals. The Grunts are composed entirely of people who have military training. These vicious man and woman are armed to teeth with guns, power armor, and high-tech war machines. The Grunts are despicable people, and are quite sadistic. Most people don't even want to know the intiation required to become a Grunt. Nor what they do to the children and anime girls they capture. Because Hades can revive them whenever they die, they are effectively pseudo-immortal, and fear death less then most people. Infact they now like to blast curse words at death (Grim to be precise). Still they don't like dying, and will make tactical retreats. Since they're pretty military personnel, they're smarter then the goons of past villains, and are experts with their arsenel of lethal weaponry. Because of their skills, they tend to pick on villians who are generally weaker then them, meaning the less powerful members of the Org. Plus those who show incompetence. They're very disrespectful to Father (mostly because he created the DCFDTL whom they loathe), and like to use the Sucky Alliance and the Ice Cream man as target practice. But they do respect villians with actual power, skill, and intelligence, such as the members of the Inner Circle, and especially Maleficent herself. Note: Because they can brought back from the dead they can now play Live Action Halo, Gears of War, and Team Fortress 2 Unique Grunts Slyvia Zark Troop Types Grunt - Standard Infantry. Grunts are well trained, and more then motivated to get the job done. Vicious, and bloodthirsty, Grunts won't hesitate to kill a target, even if they're a small child. Standard Grunts are usually armed with assuault rifles, and shotguns, but can appear with any weapon availiable to the Grunt Army. They prefer the Peacemaker Carbine, Lancer, StA52 Assault Rifle, Viper Laser Rifle, Gnasher, Sawed-Off Shotgun, A3 Ultimax, S3X hammer, Snub Pistol Boltok Pistol, KA-1 Kobra, and the KM-33. LMG Trooper- better trained, and more heavily armed, and carry more body armor. LMG Troopers wield Light Machine Guns, such as the StA3 LMG, and can lay down suppression fire on enemy units. They're discipline, organized, and lethal, and can really bring the fight to the enemy. Gunner- These Grunts man mounted turrets. They sometimes carry portable turrets on their backs. They're a defensive type of infantry. Shock Trooper- Shock Troopers are fast infantry, and usually come in pairs. They're close-combat experts, and carry SMGs. They usually carry the StA11 SMG, Tek Z-10, D4TH Blossom, and Hellfire. Elite Shock Trooper Commando Pyro Trooper Rifleman Sniper Support Trooper Hazmat Trooper Slash Trooper Jetpack Trooper Heavy Trooper Rampage Grunt Blaster Grunt Streak Grunt Heavy Grunt Railgunner Assassin Psycho-Engineer Quantum Legionnaire ' ' Black Ace Elite Marauder Hunter Adept Nanowolf Grenadier Flaregunner Flailbomber Shotgunner Chaingunner Cannoneer Driller Marksman Engineer Medic Infiltrator Tactician Bombardier Rollo Doomsday Trooper Brute Grunt Minigun Brute Flame Brute Weapons Edit Weaponry Org Combat Knife, Model II, Model III, & Model IV StA18 Pistol Or4 Revolver Or66 Machine Pistol VC8 Shotgun Pistol StA2 Battle Pistol StA52 Assault Rifle StA14 Rifle LS13 Shotgun StA11 SMG VC32 Sniper Rifle VC1 Flamethrower StA3 LMG Minigun VC9 Rocket Launcher WASP VC21 Boltgun StA5X Arc Cannon KM2103 Karbine KM-33 Shattergun Thunderbolt Echo Rifle Bloodhound Hellfire EMF Cannon Surge Gun Mk4 Deatomizer TPC Launcher Mk16 Carbonizer Bullseye Auger Deadeye Atomizer Wildfire Cryogun Reaper Carbine Splitter BO1-Rifle BO3-Launcher BO4-AutoCannon BO5-Acid Sprayer BO6-Leech Gun Peacebreaker Carbine Screamer Flailgun Boneduster Head Hunter Bouncer Penetrator Chaingun Snub Pistol Boltok Pistol Gorgon SMG Lancer Retro Lancer Hammerburst Gnasher Sawed-Off Shotgun Longshot Torque Bow Boomshot Digger Socrcher Mulcher Oneshot Mortar Boomshield Cleaver Vulcan M1911 White D69 Shotgun Ripper Chaingun Railgun RPG Devastator Freezer Shrink Ray .45 Shepherd KA-1 Kobra Tek Z-10 D4TH Blossom Grave Digger AS3 Ultimax K-8 Krukov AR-55 GLG20 Shock Hammer Incinerator Strader MK. VII Briggs SMG Rakow G3A3 AR MP-970 Vollmer EL-10 CAS Schuller LDR50 S-HV Penetrator Armacham Goliath Type 13 Arc Beam Riot Gear ORG Maul ORG Magnet Gun OR9 Pistol OR12 Shotgun Charge Launcher OR14 Assault Rifle Plasma Cannon Banshee Nano Rifle OR75 Rocket Launcher Plasma Beam Pulse Grenade Rail Driver Singularity Cannon Arc Welder Plasma Thrower XNG-5000 Laser Pistol Enforcer Sharpshooter Shard Cannon Subjugator Peacehurter Gauss Rifle M-3 PRedator M-5 Phalanx M-6 Carnifex M-8 Avenger M-15 Vindicator M-76 Revenant M-96 Mattock M-4 Shuriken M-9 Tempest M-12 Locust M-23 Katana M-27 Scimitar M-300 Claymore M-92 Mantis M-97 Viper M-98 Widow M-29 Incisor M-100 Grenade Launcher ML-77 Missile Launcher M-622 Avalanche M-920 Cain M-490 Blackstorm M-451 Firestorm Arc Projector Chainsword Power Axe Thunder Hammer OW-1 Bolt Pistol OW-2 Bolter OW-3 Storm Bolter OW-4 Heavy Bolter OW-18 Lascannon Pipe Bomb Frag Grenade M9 HE Grenade Incendiary Grenade Ink Grenade Shock Grenade Smoke Grenade Flashbang Proximity Mine Trip Mine Vehicles Edit Despite the names and similar the appearance, each Org vehicle has a different look then the Original, and each of them have been greatly upgraded in performence. Titan - The Org's ultimate weapon. Mauler Power Armor '- '''Terror Trooper Power Armor '- '''Glitter Boy Killer Power Armor Smiling Jack Light SAMAS Super SAMAS Striker SAMAS Prowler '''- An armored six-wheeled recon/transport vehicle. '''H.A.T. - APF '''- Armored Personel Fist. A really, really big APC. '''Mongoose Warthog Scorpion Cobra Wolverine Elephant Gremlin Falcon Hornet Pelican Scout Staff Car APC Medium Tank MLRS Heavy Tank Specter N-Forcer Crusader Condor VTOL F-69 VTOL Daedalus Talon Bulldog Wolf Striker Hunter Titan Mk. II Shockwave Sandstorm Mammoth Tank Refractor Mastodon Armadillo Spartan Rhino Juggernaut Sheppard Conductor ORca Hurricane Paladin Hammerhead Firehawk Thunderhead Kodiak Archangel Attack Bike Raider Mantis Avenger Scorpion Spider Tank Flame Tank Stealth Tank Spectre Widow Avatar Centurion Reckoner Underminer Marauder Tyrant Scalpel Venom Cobra Salamander Basilisk Medusa Vertigo Leviathan Multigunner IFV Riptide ACV Guardian Tank Mirage Tank Athena Cannon Cryocopter Vindicator Apollo Fighter Century Bomber Hydrofoil Assault Destroyer Aircraft Carrier Mortar Cycle Sickle Bullfrog Transport Reaper Hammer Tank V4 Rocket Launcher Apocalypse Tank Grinder Twinblade MiG Fighter Kirov Airship Stingray Akula Sub Dreadnought Sudden Transport Mecha-Tengu Tsunami Tank Striker-VX King Oni Wave-Force Artillery Yari Minisub Seawing Naginata Cruiser Shogun Battleship UAR-1 Enforcer Robot IAR-2 Abolisher IAR-3 Skull Smasher IAR-4 Hellraiser IAR-5 Hellfire Spider-Skull Walker Scout Spider-Skull Walker Scorpion-Skull Walker Mark V APC Mark VII Slayer APC Mark IX EPC Grinning Skull Main Battle Tank CTX-50 Line Backer Heavy Assault Tank CTX-52 Sky Sweeper AA Tank Mark IX MLRS CTX-54 Fire Storm Mobile Fortress Death Bringer APC Death's Head Transport Sky Lifter Command Car Scarab Officer Car Skull Patrol Car Sky Cycle Scout Rocket Cycle Warbird Rocket Cycle Wind Jammer Sky Cycle Black Lightning Demon Locust Nightwing Talon VTOL Fighter/Bomber Flying Leviathan Org Mark II 'Generic Vehicle Lines' Attack Bike Truck Light Recon Heavy Recon Scout Rig Flare Half-Track Light Tank Heavy Tank Concealed Tank Artillery Rocket Launcher Anti-Air Vehicle Missile Launcher Anti-Tank Battlestation War Tank Naval Transport Gunboat Corvette Frigate Submarine Cruiser Battleship Carrier Dreadnought Air Transport Gunship Duster Fighter Seaplane Tank-Buster Stealth Fighter Bomber Strato Destroyer Vehicles, Aircraft, and Ships from various mods: Allied Nations Soviet Union Empire of The Rising Sun Mediterranean Syndicate Red Alert 3 Unleashed Project Phantom Ships Edit Gangs Morningstar Luchadores Deckers Brutal Armies 'Hail Metal Militia' Hairbanger Groupie Glamhog Glitterfist Watt-R-Boy Hairsplitter 'Tainted Coil' Battle Nun Warfather Overblesser Soul Kisser Punishing Party Tick Chopper Screamwagon Skull Raker Pain Lifter Heart Cutter Hate Cage Bleeding Death Druid 'Drowning Doom' Grave Digger Frightwig Bride Ratgut Organist Lightning Rod Brood Reaper Dirgible Treeback Demons Megami Tensei Edit Kobold Kabuso Pixie Jack Frost Pyro Jack Lilim Mothman Orthrus Orobos Berserker Decarabia Succubus Abaddon Nidhoggr Behemoth Demons Demon Bat Demon Fly Alu Aquatic Banshee Couril Ghouls & Nasu Labassu Lasae Mares or Nightmares Shedim Succubus Unclean Demon Claw Hell Horse Il'ya Demon Kaluga Hag Kladovik Guardian Midnight Demon Nalet Stone Demon Water Demon Wood Demon Serpent Hound Firethorn Hang-Jaw Demon Rat Razoredged Prowler Savage Fury Spiked Strangler Bumble Ball Grave Treader Grim Hunter Heckler Hell's Wrath Nightwind Raging Doom Shimmering Slayer Blue Zone Moth Child Terror Concrete Men Will O' The Wisp Puddle Wraith Brek-Shall Soul Catcher Ball-Rog Gallu Jinn Magot Night Owl Raksasha Khitaka Abductor Nightfeeder Koshchei the Deathless Ones Morozko Frost Demon Whirlwind Air Demon Wolf-Serpent Slithering Screamer Skull Stealer Corruptor Grotesk Bone Pig Hollow Giant Mosquito Demon Ravenous Desecrator Desolator Strife Subjugator Combat Robots Edit 'Main Robotic Army' These machines are the Org's primary robotic forces. Because of their versatility, they are deployed in great numbers, alongside the Grunts. (Source: Vanquish) ' '' '' '''Gorgie-USN' Gorgie-USR ' ' Gorgie-USS ' ' Gorgie-USG ' ' Super-Gorgie-G Gorgie-Master Romanov-N ' ' ''' '''Romanov-F ' ' Romanov-G ' ' Romanov-D ' ' Chicane ' ' A2-Sphere ' ' Jellyfish-L ' ' Jellyfish-M ' ' View Hound ' ' Spybit ' ' Moa ' ' Tank ' ' Air Gatling ' ' Light Transport ' ' Heavy Transport Drill Transport ' ' Bia ' ' Buzzard ' ' KNRB-0 Argus ' ' Kreon ' ' 'CIS Droid Army Edit' Battle Droid Super Battle Droid Air Battle Droid Grapple Droid Droideka Crab Droid Dwarf Spider Droid Homing Spider Droid Hailfire Droid AAT GAT HAG Droidtank Lander Vulture Droid Hyena Bomber Droid Tri-Fighter Alien Forces 'DNF Aliens' Assault Trooper Assault Trooper Captain Assault Commander Pigcop Pigcop Captain Enforcer Octabrain Battlelord Alien Fighter Alien Gunship Alien Dropship 'Serious Sam Aliens' Gnaar ' ' Beheaded Kamikaze ' ' Beheaded Rocketeer ' ' Cloned Rifleman ' ' Cloned Shotgunner ' ' Hatchling Antaresian Spider ' ' Juvenile Antaresian Spider ' ' Aurigan Cave Demon ' ' Kleer Skeleton ' ' Minor Biomechanoid ' ' Major Biomechanoid ' ' Hatchling Arachnoid ' ' Adult Arachnoid ' ' Sirian Warbull ' ' Scrapjack ' ' Khnum ' ' Technopolip ' ' Scythian Witch-Harpy Witch-Bride of Achriman 'Insecticons' These aren't the same Insecticons that are part of the Decepticons, but instead another transforming race with many abilities similar to Cybertronians. They are semi-organic and numerous, and rumoured to have been a Decepticon experiment. Padro Lodo, Dr.Eggman, Dr.Animo, and many Org and Decepticon scientists have created "scaled-down" versions for use as regular troops. The regular size Insecticons are used for anti-autobot operations. All of their alt-modes are based on the mecha, and vehicles of the Migou. Cockroach Earwig Locust Fireant Grub Scorpion Silverfish Dragonfly Mosquito Wasp Mantis Spider Paddlebug Flea Crayfish Tapeworm Beetle Darter Spinner 'Decepticons' Decepticons '- The Decepticons have been given many, many new alt-modes to create new soldiers, thus making the Decepticons even stronger. The Decepticons are one of the heavy hitters for the Org, and can even fight mecha. Although it would make sense to send to use them to combat the Autobots, the Insecticons have taken on that role. 'Gargoyles Gurgoyle Gargoyle Gargoylite Gargoyle Mage Gargoyle Lord Gurgoyle Power Armor Gargoyle Power Armor Avenger Bot Wrecker Bot Super Bot 'Bugs' Army Ant Assassin Bug Bombardier Beetle Killer Bee Stink Bug Lightning Bug 'The Minions of Splugorth' Kittani Kydian 'Mechanoids' 'Miscellaneous' Brodkil Feral Machines Edit The Feral Machines were scrapped from the Org's army, and have been replaced with much more efficiant units. These vicious mechanisims can be found roaming the wastelands. Infantry Edit Chomp-Bot Bomb-Bot Jellyfish Fodder Fogger Ham-Mer Slammer Tar-Tar G-Love Spinner Flinger Chuck Monsoon BZZZT!-Bot Turret Popper Arf Arf Doug Sleepytime Tubelet Slick M.A.R.V. Reaper - four-legged death machines armed to the teeth with machine guns, rocket launchers, sticky-net launchers, and acid grenades. Monsters Edit Skull Cat Seamstress Cut-Mouth Coeurl Spider Basilisk Adamantoise Peryton Goblin Elf Troll Giant Behemoth Hound Rhino Machines Edit Steel Behemoth (Tripod) Scout Balloon Monsters Edit Most of the monsters, first used by the Org, have been removed from the Org's military. They are commonly found in the wastelands. Still, the Org does use some warbeasts, both captured, modified, and created. Standard War Animals The Org uses these creatures more then any other type of monster. Well, more often then others. War-Skag - These are cybernetic versions of the Skags from Pandora. They are faster, stronger, smarter, and much, much more ferocious then they're natural counterparts. And they have more armor as well. Cyborg Rhino-Buffalo - Lovecraft Monsters Bhole Chiranae Gibbering Horror Grave Thing Gug Shabus Morgo Shantak Lindorm Quetzalcoatl Sea Serpent White Death Cy-Dragons Genetically modified Dragons, captured from the world of Vkings, and cloned, and augmented. Many different species were captured, and weaponized. Deadly Nadder Gronckle Hideous Zippleback Monstrous Nightmare Terrible Terror Timberjack Thunderdrum Skrill Scauldron Whispering Death Changewing Horde Monsters The Org has managed to captured many creatures from the world of Caen, and twist them into deadly killing machines (even though most of them were deadly killing machines to begin with!) Disgaea Monsters These creatures have been heavily modified to fit the Org's tactics. Genetics and cybernetics have "refriened" them into lethal killing machines. Prinny Faerie Spirit Sludge Orc Winged Warrior Imp Shroom Lantern Treant Slumber Cat Undead Mystic Beast Roc Aqua Demon Demon Beast Death Wood Golem Dragon Dragon Zombie Rifle Demon Succubus Felynn Flora Beast FF Monsters Edit The Org has decided to "copy" what PSICOM did. Turn the creatures of their world into weapons. Various monsters from the many worlds of the Final Fantasy series have been captured, and weaponized. Each serves a purpose in the Org's army, as useful attack beasts, and possible warmounts. DQ Monsters Edit Zemon Edit Clones of the "Classes" from the Disgaea series (and other Nippon Ichi Software games ). The project seems to have been put on hiatus, but some Org scientists are still tinkering around to see if they can produce anything useful. Warrior Valkyrie Skull Witch Clergy Cleric Martial Artist Fight Mistress Ranger Archer Sorcerer Magic Knight Cheerleader Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Henchmen Category:Organization